


Consequences

by lojo



Series: YGO Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Light Angst, M/M, it was meant to be deathshipping but I wasn't sure which Marik i was writing about by the end of it, so i tagged it as both, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Marik is a werewolf and Ryou is a human. Marik accidentally starts to shift to his werewolf form when they're fucking and he reflects on the consequences.





	Consequences

They had been dating for months before it happened. Ryou was fascinated by the werewolf side of Marik and begged to see the transformation. Marik refused at first, the risk of him hurting the human was too great and he felt horribly guilty at the sad eyes Ryou made. He tried to satisfy his boyfriends’ curiosity by describing what his were form looked like and how it felt to change, along with the warning that he was dangerous. 

Eventually his control over his animal side slipped and he lost the choice to protect Ryou from himself. 

It happened when they were fucking. Marik held his thighs apart and looked down at where his dick pressed into Ryou’s ass and it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. He leaned down to kiss Ryou sloppily, thrusting as he did so and their teeth clicked together. Ryou laughed and Marik marvelled at the sight, kissing his face all over in response. He let Ryou’s legs go to brace himself against the mattress and plow the boy beneath him. He was thrusting as fast as he could, grunting with the effort and Ryou's breathy pants became full moans. He barely registered the feel of Ryou’s hands on his back scratching at him. When Marik couldn't keep up the pace anymore he switched to long slow rolls of his hips, jerking Ryou off in time. Ryou stiffened and tightened up when he came, cum dribbling down his dick and coating Marik’s hand. Marik shuddered and he dipped his head to suck on the side of Ryou’s neck. He could feel Ryou’s heartbeat, taste sweat on his skin. 

He was so close, so ready to empty his balls into Ryou's hot sweet ass when he started to shift. He felt close to Ryou in a way that went beyond physical intimacy and he wanted to be closer. He wasn’t thinking clearly about the consequence of shifting and let the transformation begin. 

Marik’s nails became claws that pierced into Ryou’s skin and his body grew bigger, heavy weight bearing down on his partner. His dick was fully seated inside Ryou’s ass when his body began changing and his cock grew bigger and Ryou screamed, voice cracking halfway through. His body couldn't handle the size, nor the knot that was swelling at the base of Marik’s cock. Marik bit down when he came and his long fangs drew blood. The flavour was divine and he wanted to howl. 

Ryou was thrashing beneath Marik, him desperately to get away. Marik grunted and clutched at his mate to make him stop moving, he was ruining their tender moment. He didn’t notice how easily his claws sliced into Ryou’s flesh. Ryou’s hand shot out and scrabbled at Marik’s face, digging into the soft flesh of his eye socket. This was enough to make him stop and focus. He blinked the clouded animal senses away and looked down at what he was doing, and recoiled in horror. His transformation reverted almost instantly and he pulled away from Ryou as fast as he could. 

 

Any lingering warmth he felt in the moment was gone when he saw how Ryou was bleeding. He reached forward to offer help and the other man cringed away from him. Marik’s heart broke when Ryou asked, very quietly, for him to leave. 

 

_

 

It was weeks before Marik heard from Ryou again. He didn’t know if they were even dating anymore, and he hated how skittish Ryou was when they met again. 

 

-

 

That disaster had been months ago.   
In the present, Ryou moved to lay on his side facing away from Marik, showing his shoulder blades. Marik traced the pink scars from that first time. 

Somehow, miraculously, Ryou didn't regret being with him. In a rare moment of self reflection Marik wondered if their relationship was a mistake. Then Ryou rolled over and buried his face in Marik’s chest. 

“That tickled” he said, words muffled in Marik’s chest. 

“I’m still sorry I hurt you.”

“I know. Shh now, it’s still sleep time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIP for so long but I decided to post it because it's as finished as I'm gonna get it. I'm on tumblr @bakuraryxu come say hi!!!


End file.
